


It Wasn't Fate, Was It?

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [13]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Strangers, Timeline sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers at a Hospital</p><p>Nico stared for a moment, trying to place where he’d seen the boy before. Suddenly the boy looked up and their eyes met. His eyebrows scrunched up before he smiled humourlessly. “Fancy seeing you at the hospital again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Fate, Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt I got on Tumblr. Strangers at a Hospital. Hope you enjoy!

_When Nico was 9 and Will was 10_

Nico was sitting on a hospital bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for his sister to come back from her tests. He stared at the equipment in the room in wonder, his cards lying forgotten beside him.

“What happened to you?”

Nico turned around to see a blonde boy around his age lying down on the bed next to his. He was wearing a bright red T-shirt and shorts, with his arm in a sling. Nico beamed at the boy at said, “My sister had to get some tests done,” he pointed at the boy’s arm and asked, “What happened to your arm?”

The boy nodded and grinned back, “I was playing with my brothers and I broke my arm. It hurt a lot but this cast is so cool! It was totally worth it!”

Nico jumped down from the bed and ran over to Will’s side. “Can I touch it?” he asked in wonder. He’d never seen a cast before.

“Yeah, you can,” Will nodded happily, “Do you want to write your name on it?”

“Okay!” Nico took a purple pen from the table next to the bed and sat down next to the boy.

But he could only scribble down a messy ‘N’ before Nico’s papa came back and told him that it was time to go home. Nico got up, waved bye to the boy and skipped out the door with his father, chattering excitedly about his new friend and his broken arm, unaware that his sister had been diagnosed with cancer.

A few months later, Bianca died and Nico lost himself in his pain.

* * *

_When Nico was 13 and Will was 14_

Nico stared blankly at the hospital wall, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. He’d hit his head on the corner of his desk during one of his panic attacks and now he had an excruciating headache. His papa was talking to one of the doctors outside and he stuck to staring at the grey walls of the hospital and listening to the incessant chatter in the background. He turned his head slightly to the left and was greeted by a familiar blonde boy, though his eyes were now red and puffy instead of bright blue as he remembered them.

Nico stared for a moment, trying to place where he’d seen the boy before. Suddenly the boy looked up and their eyes met. His eyebrows scrunched up before he smiled humourlessly. “Fancy seeing you at the hospital again.”

Nico nodded, remembering his visit to the same hospital 4 years ago.

“My brother died,” the boy said, fresh tears streaming down his cheek.

“My sister, too. Three years ago,” Nico whispered, trying to block out those painful memories.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

The boy nodded. A woman, who must have been his mother, came into the room crying, hugged the boy tightly and led him out.

Nico could just stare after him.

* * *

_When Nico was 14 and Will was 15_

Nico couldn’t believe his dad had actually decided to sign him up for summer camp. He was now walking up the hill, unfamiliar faces all around him, looking around for his cousins.

Nico would have much rather preferred to spend his time at home with his sister and lie around all day. But he didn’t have much of a choice. He sighed and made to walk ahead but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulders. He turned around, expecting to see his cousins but was instead met with the brightest blue he’d ever seen.

“You’re the boy from the hospital,” the boy muttered. He’d grown taller since their last meeting. He stood a few inches above Nico but he still had the same bright smile and cheery face from when they’d first met.

“I never asked you your name,” he said, his hand still on Nico’s shoulder, “I’m Will. Will Solace.”

Nico stared for a moment, not quite believing his eyes because who just happens to meet a stranger thrice in their life? He smiled back and said, “I’m Nico di Angelo.”

Will smiled. “Well, at least I have a familiar face with me at camp.” He pulled Nico along with him, “Come on! Let’s go.”

It turned out Will was going to join Nico’s school that year.

* * *

_When Nico was 17 and Will was 18_

Will leaned his forehead against Nico’s breathing hard. They were currently standing behind the bleachers, away from everyone else.

“Do you think fate meant for us to meet?”

Nico looked at Will and smirked. They were almost the same height, though Will still had another two inches on Nico. “I don’t believe in fate.”

Will laughed. “You’re right,” he said sarcastically, “It was probably a series of well-timed coincidences.”

Nico rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Will’s. “I’m just glad we met to be honest.”

“Sap.”

“Shut up, Solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
